1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow having sloping partitions inside its pillow casing, and it was developed mainly with the principal aim of a three-dimensionally sewn pillow in which a plurality of sections are filled with stuffing materials of various kinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist pillows in which the inside of the pillow casing is separated into a plurality of sections, in order to prevent the stuffing materials such as feathers, floss, pipe chips, Japanese cypress chips, cushion materials, and units in which these materials are stuffed in a bag, all of which are filled into the pillow casing, from moving freely inside the pillow casing by the use of the pillow.
In these pillows, there exist a pillow in which a plurality of sections are formed by sewing the top cloth and the bottom cloth directly by using a sewing machine, etc., and a pillow in which a plurality of sections are formed by providing dividing walls at positions facing the top cloth and the bottom cloth as set forth in Patent Reference 1.
The pillow in which the top cloth and the bottom cloth are sewn has a disadvantage of the hollows generated in the portions sewn by threads, the hollows touching the face and the head, which leads to an uncomfortable feeling. In addition, as set forth in Patent Reference 1, even a pillow having a plurality of sections separated by means of a dividing wall had a disadvantage of the dividing wall positioned approximately at the right angle with respect to the top cloth and the bottom cloth, causing the occurrence of unevenness when the head is laid thereon in a case where a plurality of various stuffing materials are used, which leads to sensing of the seam. Further, when units are used as a stuffing material for a plurality of sections, there occurred a disadvantage of the unit stuffing materials being out of position with respect to each other.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-180499